In recent years, still images that have been picked up by a digital camera, a scanner device, or the like, and formed into files are frequently registered in Home pages on the Internet. Conventionally, still images, obtained by digital cameras, scanners, or the like, are once stored in PCs of the like through media or a communication unit such as serial/USB, and then directly edited by the user to form a HTML file using text editor or the like, or formed into a HTML file by using an exclusively-used HTML editor or the like. These are then registered as home pages in a predetermined server on the Internet. Here, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-116295 is exemplified as a related invention.
As described above, conventionally, still images, obtained by digital cameras, scanners, or the like, are once stored in PCs or the like through media or a communication unit, and the user directly edits these by handling codes of HTML by a text editor or the like, or an exclusively-used HTML editor or the like is used to form these into a HTML file. Then, these files are registered as home pages in a predetermined server on the Internet, therefore, upon editing or registering these, PCs are inevitably required, and it has not been possible to directly register these in the home pages from a digital camera.